Twist Worlds Part 1( crossover side)
by Digitalgirl
Summary: ( Part 3 up yay!!! Please Read and REview!!!) The digidestened accidentally were sucked into another world where gundams existed. Now another gundam was born and the gundam pilots are having a lot of confusion and problems.
1. Twist Worlds: Two Parts In One World

Okay! I'm trying my best so if anything goes wrong please don't sue me. Plus I'm not going to put romance mix with the main gundam pilots and the Digimon characters….. Okay maybe one but not with one of the MAIN gundam pilots,k? Good! * Hopes that you're relief*Well, this takes places before the Endless Waltz * don't know how it goes but going to…maybe* and when Ken had joined the digidestened….. and yes, for some people you didn't see that part when he did but later on you will, okay. One more thing, I'm starting digimon first so gundam wing is pretty much way on the end, okay? ENJOY! ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Are we there yet?" Davis whined to the group. Everyone was here, even Mimi. They were getting signals from their digivices so all of them decided to check it out. It was leading them to somewhere they didn't know or went before…. Of course that's what they think. Davis felt that they had been walking for hours but actually it was only 45 minutes. Really, it's not much of a big deal to him but it was really killing him.

" Maybe you should check your digivice instead of asking us that." T.K. replied and was really annoyed by Davis's whining. It was the 16THtime. " Stay put. We're almost there." Tai answered to everyone. Ah yes, Tai….The leader of the group. It not that Davis is really jealous or anything. It's just that when he's here, he takes his spot for a leader. Davis really wanted to be the leader right now. It's way fun. In other case, not use to it. 

" Guys….I think this is it." Joe said to the others. He was pretty paralyzed of what he's seeing. The others were pretty much the same. In front of them was a huge pyramid. It had a lot of steps and was tall. Its golden color let the sun shine down so that it can show the sparkly reflection. It's like if the pyramid was polished everyday or made of steel. " Come on. We have no time to stand around here. Let's check it out!" Davis shouted as he ran toward the pyramid. He was definitely excited. He wanted to do something except for staring at the pyramid and examining it. He wanted to fight or check it out or at least do something to help him get busy. " Hey, wait!" Cody wailed. But it was too late. Davis was way ahead and Veemon was trying to catch up with him. " Man, why is he always so stubborn." Yolie hesitated. She started to run, hoping to catch up with Davis. Then the restfollowed Yolie's lead in the pyramid.

As they went in, it was pretty dark however light was shining through the pyramid. Davis was standing in front of the group. " Huff… puff…. You must have worked out a lot. I … don't understand how you survived with that long stairs." Kari said to Davis. She was pretty tired but when she looked around, no one didn't look tired, only her. Kari stood up straight and was ready to head on. However… there were four paths to go. " I'm going to send Izzy a e-mail to tell him which way to go." Matt replied, hoping that whatever they're finding, they'll be safe.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Crap! How can I do this." Izzy complained to himself. This was the first time he couldn't find something in the digital world. What was wrong with him? He did everything but nothing… just nothing! He couldn't find the map of the pyramid. " I'm sorry, Matt. But it seems that the map is unknown. I don't know how to get it."

Desperately, he typed that and send it. He closed his eyes and relaxed a little bit. He need to think how to get it.. somehow. Then all of a sudden his laptop glowed with varieties of colors. First it was red, then green, blue, and it goes on until it was pitch white. " What… what's happening?!?!?" Izzy screamed as the laptop glowed brighter. It sucked Izzy inside and then the laptop started to disappear. When the laptop disappeared fully, there was silence around the room. Izzy was gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Izzy said that he couldn't find the map of this place so I guess we need to split up." Matt replied. " First time that Izzy couldn't find something. Well…Okay. Kari, T.K., and me will be in one group. Matt, Mimi, and Joe will be second group, Ken, Davis, and Cody third, and Yolie and Sora last. Got that?" Tai announced. " Oh Tai, can I be in your group?" Davis whined a little. " Get a grip, Davis. It really doesn't matter." T.K. said. " Oh, to you T.M." Davis argued with him a little. " Come on T.K. we're leaving now!" Kari shouted. T.K. was definitely way behind. " Ah! See ya!" T.K. snickered and was trying to make Davis jealous. 

Ken took out his D- terminal and handed to Matt. " Here. If you need help you can e-mail us since your group doesn't have one." Matt took it and was happy that at least some one can think except for Davis. " Thanks. I think it'll come in handy." 

Then all of the digidestened went into the separate ways.

When Tai's group walked way deep in the path they saw a strange glow in the front. When they reach to it they saw a pair of white gloves and surrounding the glove was a pinkish light. It was floating in front of them. " What do you think it is?" Gatomon asked. Kari went up to the light and touched it. The light glowed stronger and stronger then a huge vortex appeared out of nowhere. Tai, Kari and T.K. felt a strong force that is trying to suck them in. " What the…Ah!" T.K. was cut short by the vortex. It was definitely too late. It already sucked them in.

" My legs hurt already!" Mimi whined as they were walking way deep in the path. " Just hold on." Palmon replied. " Well I can't stand it any—hey! Look!" Mimi shouted as they looked up. A blue light was shining very bright in front of them. " Let's check it out." Matt said as he ran up to it. When they reached to it, a flowing tool was in front of them. The tool was like a stick and was a size of a pencil. It was golden color and a blue light was surrounding it. " What could that be?" Joe asked. Matt went up. " I'm not sure but the color is the same as my crest…" Matt replied as he touch it. Then the blue light blinded everyone and it covered the area they were at. When the blue light fainted, they were….. gone.

" Don't see any digimon here. Do you?" Wormmon sighed with relief. " No… for now." Veemon replied. " Is it me or is a very light pinkish light is right in the front?" Davis asked the others. They looked up at the front and a light, same color as Ken's crest, was blinding their eyes a little. " We need to be cautious about this!" Cody warned them. Ken ran up to the light and the light fainted a little. The light was surrounding a tool. The tool was a small shuriken ( It's a weapon that Yuffie from Final fantasy 7 has but way smaller….the one that can fit in your palm of your hand.) Ken touched it and the light disappeared. " What.. a shuriken?" Ken was pretty confused of what he was holding. " Ken… look at you!" Wormmon shouted. Ken looked down. He was vaporizing. " W—What's happening!?!"Ken looked back and the others are both vaporizing. " You.. guys…" Ken was shocked. " Guess we all are." Armidilmon replied as he was fully vaporize. Not just Ken and Armidilmon was vaporizing, the rest of the group was too… When they were fully vaporize, the whole area was full of silence.

" Hey Sora! I think we've found a exit!" Yolie exclaimed to her. They both run to the light that was shining in front of them but when they reached to the end, it wasn't a exit. Instead, it was a tool that was floating in front of them. It was a golden sword and has a jewel in the middle of the handle. Surrounding it was a rainbow light. " I think that we should tell this to the others before we do anything else—Hey! Are you listening to me!" Hawkmon shouted. Yolie ran up to it and her hands slowly came closer to the tool. " I don't know what it is… but I don't think it belongs to any of us…" Yolie answered. When her hands were about to touch it, a struck of lighting from the tool hit Yolie. Yolie hit to the ground and Sora ran up to her. " Are you okay?" Sora asked her as Yolie stood up. "… Yeah. I'm fine." Yolie answered as she stared at the tool. Then the tool glowed with mixed colors and a vortex came out from nowhere. The tool then was sucked in and a grip of force were also pulling the group. " I think…. We're in trouble!" Biyomon screamed as she went in the vortex. " Biyo!" Sora shouted as she was sucked in too. Then soon….Yolie and Hawkmon were suck in too. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Why can't my dreams get out of my mind? What's wrong with me?" Quatre asked himself. He was walking at the beach…alone. He didn't want anyone to bother him thinking. He thinking about the dream and about the warning. But will it happen? What's its purpose? What's the point of knowing? All of these questions were struggling in his mind. He needs to get it straight. 

_Flashback of the dream:_

_ _

Quatre opened his eyes. He was standing alone in a dark place. No one was there…. Only him. That was one of his darkness… being alone and no one to be with him… however he can fight it. He knew that it might be another nightmare of some sort. But then… he saw a light in front of him. " Maybe this is the way to get out of this dream.." Quatre thought as he ran toward the light. However… he was wrong. When he reached to the light, he saw a child in front of him. He looks younger than him and the light was surrounding him. He looked up to him and smiled. The light then disappeared and the whole place turned all pure white. The black.. the darkness… it wasn't there anymore.The child came up to him. He had short, indigo hair and blue eyes. He wore black shoes, gray pants and a gray shirt. It kind of looks like that he is from a school of some kind. _Please… you need to help me find the others._ The boy said to him. " What… what do you want?" Quatre asked him kindly. He really didn't want to scare the boy with a hush voice like the others. Besides, part of his personality is being kind. 

_Help me find the other three._

"What other three? I don't understand."

_The three important digidestened._

_ _

" What are you trying to say? Who's a digidestened"

You'll understand later on but you need to help me. If not the my world and yours will be full of darkness. It will be destroyed.

_ _

" What? You're from another world. What do you mean that my world will be destroyed? From who?

_ _

_You will understand later but I'm counting on you…… and the others too…… _

_ _

_" _Hey! Wait!"

The boy floated away slowly but he was fading. " Hey! I'm not finish! Answer me!" Quatre cried out in a hush voice. He was chasing the boy however when the boy was about to fad Quatre tried to grab his hand. But it was too late. He disappeared already.

_End of the dream:_

_ _

Quatre's eyes snapped open. That was the end of it. He also remember that after the dream, he woke up with cold sweat. He even realized that all of the gundam pilots had the same, similar dream. They saw the same boy with the same appearance but what could he do? Who is this so called " Digidestened" anyway? Quatre kept himself with deep thought then it hit him. He saw a boy lying at the beach. " Oh no.." Quatre ran to the boy, hoping that he isn't dead. When he reach to him. It shocked him. He was wearing the same clothes as the one in the dream and he also has the same hair. Quatre flipped him around carefully to see his face. It was definitely the boy in the dream! But he was unconscious but he was breathing. Quatre took out a cellullarphone and dialed a number. ( Sorry if I spelt that wrong.) " Don't worry. I'm going to make sure you're going to be alive. Hold on." Quatre spoke to the boy, hoping that he can hear him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Mm…. Where am I?" Matt looked up at the sky. He was lying down on the ground and was in some sort of forest. " Is this… the digital world?" he asked himself. " But first, I need to tell the others that I'm okay." Matt thought and took out Ken's D-terminal. Guess that Ken was right. It will come in handy. When he finished typing , he closed it and tried to stand up. But instead, he fell back down again. He was exhausted and he couldn't move. It's like if something drained his energy. He slowly closed his eyes and hoping that nothing will happen to him.

****

" There. Just stay there, Deathsythe." Duo replied happily. He was hiding his gundam so that Oz wouldn't find it so he choose to hide it in a forest. " Ha! Just hope that Wufei wouldn't find it." Duo smirked as he walk out of the forest. He had enough today. It's always destroy this, destroy that… like if he's sick of it. It was part of his job. " I just hope I won't get lost here. It's really getting d—what the hell!" Duo shrieked out. There was a boy with blonde, spiky hair and he was laying down on the ground. He wore gray pants, brown shoes and a green suit. He was lying there unconscious. Duo ran up to him and knelt down. He touched his neck to make sure if he's alive or not. Yep, he's breathing alright but the only thing wrong is that his eyes aren't open. " Hey!…Blondie! Wake up!" Duo shouted to him. Nope it didn't work. He was in a deep sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Oh…Heero." Relena sighed. She missed him. He wasn't with her because he had a mission to do, which is to destroy Oz. She was happy that he was fighting on her side but she's scared of the mess he's putting up. She was walking on a street, trying to relax. She need some time and fresh air. While she was walking, she saw a big crowd in front of her. She wonder what is going on and went up. When she did have a chance to look, she saw a girl lying on the ground. She wore a strip pink and white T-shirt plus she wore long, pink gloves. She wore white, pink shoes and yellow, short pants. Relena squeezed through the crowd and touched the girl. she was still breathing but she was unconscious. " Why are you people standing here? Quickly call the ambulance before she dies!!" Relena shouted to the crowd.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Yolie. Wake up." A gentle voice told her that. She recognized the voice but wasn't sure. She opened her eyes and she saw a figure close to her. It was a boy… but not that clear. She reached out to touch him. " Yolie… are you okay?" The voice asked. Then her eyes got clear. It was Izzy. "I-Izzy! I'm sorry about that. Just didn't know who that person is." Yolie blushed and stood up. The others were awake however, three people were missing. Who? "Wait… Where's Ken, Kari, and Matt?" Yolie asked. " We don't know." Gabumon replied in a desperate voice. " Yeah…they just disappeared." Gatomon added. " I'm worried. I don't think we're in the digital world." Tai answered. They were in a forest... all of them except for the missing digidestened. " But then…where could we be?" Mimi asked in a worried voice. There was silence in the group. " I… just don't know, Mimi. Just …don't know." Izzy said. So if they're not in the digital world… then where are they?

Read and Review if you want me to continue, okay? ^_^ 

  
  



	2. Twist Worlds Part 2: Meet The 6th Gundam...

Hey, Hey! Well, this is part 2! This time, to make things fair, I had put more Gundam parts than Digimon. Don't worry, since the digigroup is in the Gundam World, gundam parts will be the main parts in the rest of the story. Aren't I just fair, hehe…. ^_^

" Watch out. The gundam should be coming. All forces in defense mode!" a commander from Oz responded the group. All of the soldiers replied with the response that they always say when they have an order. " Yes sir!" Oz had spotted a gundam and it had destroyed one of their bases. Now, they heard that it's heading at this base to destroy it. There was silence in the area as the soldiers concentrated on attacking…. Then they heard a sound… one of the soldiers were screaming and then… the screaming was gone. As the troops turned around, they saw a soldier and a mobile suit destroyed. Smoke filled up in one part of the area and they all saw a blind light in up in the sky. They all looked up and there up in the sky…. Was a gundam. The gundam landed on the ground and started to blow up the mobile suits. " Enemy attack! Everyone fire at the gundam!!" The commander shouted as he started to shoot. The entire mobile suits shot at the gundam however… it was no use. It didn't leave a scratch or damage to it.

" Hm…. You people won't understand how fighting really is." A voice from the gundam replied. The gundam started to move toward the soldiers and started to shoot. 12 mobile suits were destroyed and 5 remained. " What! Im….impossible! Full force now!" The mobile suits shot at gundam. Still it was no use. The gundam's gun raised and was perfectly aimed at the remaining mobile suits. Then… in a sec, the gun was fired and the remains were destroyed finally. Smoke filled the area. " Now what's left is to destroy the base." The gundam pilot said to himself. As he aimed his gun to the base, he heard sounds up in the sky. He looked up and he saw a crowd of backup troops. Lots of mobile suits landed on the ground and started firing at the gundam. Again, the gundam repeatedly did the same thing as what he did in the previous time. Some of the mobile suits were blown up but more troops came down. It seems that this time, it was pretty hard. The mobile suits were very different compared to the previous ones. It was black and was pretty skillful than the other ones. The gundam fired at the mobile suits. It tool about 5 shots to destroy a suit. The gundam pilot concentrated on destroying his enemy. The mobile suit started shooting at the gundam. This time, it seems it have effect. One of the mobile suits aimed at the gundam's right leg and shot at it. As planned, the gundam's right leg knelt down and was broken down. The gundam tried to stand up but the right leg kept on keeling down. " Come on, Heavyarm. Move!" the gundam pilot shouted to his gundam. " Gundam 04. Surrender at once! You know you can't defeat us under this condition. Come out or we will destroy you!"

" I rather be destroyed instead of surrendering to you!" Trowa shouted bravely to them. " You need us no choice." The mobile suits raised their guns and aimed it at Heavyarm. But just as they were ready to fire, they heard one of their pilots screaming. They turned and faced it. Someone had destroyed one of their mobile suits. The destroyed mobile suit exploded and then three more, next to the wrecked mobile suit, were destroyed. Trowa was confused as he kept watching. Who could be doing this? It wasn't him and who could destroy them so easily? More questions came up in his mind as he slowly moved his gundam and aimed at one of Oz's troops. He fired and watched it burned and destroyed. His gundam slowly stood up. " Keep it up!" He heard a voice. " Don't give up! You're almost there!" The voice seemed to be telling him to stand up. Trowa concentrated on moving the gundam while mobile suits kept on blowing up. " That's it! Put some courage in yourself!" The voice cheered for him. Finally, when he stood up, he aimed at the mobile suits and fired at them. " Yeah! Now that's what I call fighting for peace!" the voice chirped in again. " What? You're…. Fighting for peace?" Trowa asked the voice. It sounded like a girlish voice but as he looked up. He saw…. another gundam. It was very similar to the gundam Trowa knows but its weapon was a red whip. He watched the gundam attacking Oz's troops. When the suits touched the whip or when the gundam whipped them once, the suits just exploded. " What kind of technology can be so strong to do that?" Trowa asked himself as he fired some more mobile suits. Lastly, when all of the suits were destroyed, all was left was to destroy the base. Trowa aimed at the base as the other gundam withdraw its whip. The gundam took out a long gun and aimed it at the base. The two gundam aimed together and hit the base. Trowa didn't believe his eyes. When the other gundam's attack hit the base, sparkles and layers of ice covered the base. _What… what kind of technology can have ice as an attack?_ Trowa asked himself. He may had studied about the technology used for battling but this? How can it be? He watched his attack hit the base as it shattered into pieces. The layers of ice broke into tiny pieces and his attack burned the remains of the base. His gundam turned in front of the mysterious gundam. The gundam's hatch opened as a person peered out of the gundam. A girl stood up and went out. She stood out and looked at Trowa's gundam. She had brown hair and her hair almost touched her shoulders. Part of her hair covered her right eye. She seems to be a Japanese girl and she has red eyes. She was wearing shimmering blue jeans, silver top, and a blue sweater. She was also wearing black boots as her jeans over lapped the top of the boot. Talk about fashion at least it is suitable for running and fighting. 

The girl started to clap in front of him. Trowa came out of his gundam and starred at her. She stopped clapping. " I never knew I would meet one of the gundam pilots. It seems that we have the same mission." The girl responded to Trowa. " Who are you? Why were you encouraging me?" Trowa asked her. She can tell that he didn't care if he was destroyed, or not. Very brave for a soldier like him but deep inside, she knew that she didn't mean to save him. She has her own mission too. But over is over. " It seems you need help over there. It's the first time I've helped someone so serious in my whole life." The girl responded to him.

" There's no point in fighting each other… right?" 

The girl turned away from Trowa. " Wait! Well at least tell me your name?" Trowa asked her one last time. " The girl turned and faced him a little. " The name's Athena….Athena Avalon. What's yours?" The girl asked him. " It's Trowa Barton." Trowa finally answered. The girl turned away from him and went back in the gundam. " Well, Trowa, may I see you in the final battle against Oz." was Athena's last response. Trowa saw her disappeared into her gundam hatch and watched the hatch slowly close. The gundam green eyes glowed and flew up in the sky. The gundam then left the area. 

_What is your purpose fighting against Oz, Athena?_

_ _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How much further?" Mimi whined to the group. They were stuck in some kind of forest, pretty much…..lost. " We don't know, Mimi. Just hang on." Tai replied. It was 2 hours non-stop walking and they still didn't see anything but trees and flowers. " You think we're still in the digital world?" Yolie asked. " Well, maybe. We're not sure. But if we are, then where could Ken, Kari, and Matt be?" Izzy asked with thought. It didn't seem that they were in the digital world. They didn't saw any digimon yet around the forest. If they have a didn't went to the stupid pyramid, none of this wouldn't happen. All because of those items… those four items….. if they only didn't touched it. " I'm…. getting pretty worried about Kari and the others." Cody replied in a soft voice. T.K. put a hand on Cody's shoulders. " We all are, Cody… we all are."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ken opened his eyes very slowly. He saw bright lights blinding his eyes and everything was such a blur. Ken blinked so that the he could see things more clearer. The bright lights lightened and he could see pretty much everything. His legs were numb for some reason. He remembered that he touched the item in the pyramid and was transported here…. Somewhere. He also remembered that he had a strange feeling. It's like that the shuriken had absorb his energy. Maybe that's why he couldn't move much. " Finally, you're awake." He heard a voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quatre stood up and walked up to the boy. 

" I thought that you won't make it."

The boy turned and faced him. He starred at him for a while then looked around. " Where I am?" the boy asked. " You're safe now. You're in a hospital." 

Quatre replied as he pulled a chair and sat down close to the boy. The boy tried to sit up but he couldn't. Instead, he laid back with rough force. " Hey! Take it easy! The doctor said that you need to rest in order to gain your strength." Quatre answered as he touched Ken's forehead. " It will take a while but it won't take too long." 

" Who are you?" the boy asked him. Quatre stood up and put his two hands behind his back. " My name is Quatre Reberba Winner. What's yours?" Quatre asked him. " Mine's Ken…Ken Ichijouji." Ken responded. " Why did you send messages?" Quatre asked Ken. " What…what do you mean?" Ken asked in a confused voice.

" You know…. The tree important Digidestened, your world and mines… the warning."

" I…. Don't get what you're saying."

" You don't remember?"

" Remember what?" Ken looked at Quatre with a very confused look _I didn't send any message. What the hell is he talking about?_ Ken thought to himself. Quatre gave him a fake smile but deep inside, he was confused too. " Never mind." Quatre was sure he didn't find the wrong person. It was definitely him. But how can he not understand what he was saying? Wasn't he the one who was sending nightmares to him and the other pilots. Ken was actually more confused than Quatre. He can understand a little but not the main point. Ken then draw his attention to the TV. " Today, two gundams had destroyed one of Oz's base." The reporter replied. " Hn? Two gundams?" Quatre asked himself. _Gundams? Was is a gundam? _Ken thought to himself. He didn't remember any technology like that in the real world. " Oz's troops weren't enough to stop them, even with the new mobile suits they had made." 

" What is she talking about? This is crazy!" Ken replied and was shocked about the incident. " Yeah. Earth had been a confusing world ever since the mobile suits were made." Quatre responded. " Mobile… suits?' Ken asked him. " Yes. It changed the world a lot." 

_Earth? I'm…… on earth? What the hell's going on here?!?! _

" Oz will be planning to make a stronger force but will it be enough to stop these gundams? Solutions were made but they weren't strong enough to hold the gundams. Even, there is a new gundam we never seen before. Would there be more gundams in this world?" the reporter finished explaining what had happened as the TV showed pictures of the new gundam. " There's a new…gundam pilot?" Quatre was shocked." Isn't there 5 only? Or was I wrong?" Quatre thought to himself.__

Gundam, Oz, and pilots? Then…… that means………I'm not in the digital world……… anymore. 

How did you like it? Sorry if I had any grammar and spelling mistakes. Want more? Read and Review!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	3. Twist Worlds Part 3: Few Confusion

HEY EVERYONE Gabriel Gabriel 10 210 2001-10-12T03:19:00Z 2001-10-16T02:22:00Z 3 2193 12504 104 25 15355 9.2720 0 0 

HEY EVERYONE!!!! I'M BACK!! ^-^ It's really been a long time and I should continue this fanfic cause it's one of the best crossover I have for Gundam Wing x Digimon. ( Good combination eh?? lol ) Well I've finished typing out Chapter 3 and please R&R!!! You got to let me know how is this fanfic okay? ^^; Well go on…Start Reading!!! ^-~

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and Gundam Wing okay? ^-^;;;

" How long do we need to walk?!?!" Mimi yelled out as she stops in front of the group. They have been walking non-stop for three hours and all they see were trees, flowers, and the things that you might see in the Digital world. Everyone looked down and TK went in front of Mimi. " Guys, we can't give up now! I am having a feeling that we might find Ken, Kari and Matt. We can't stop now! " TK  answered loud and clear to let the whole group hear that. However, Tai put his hand on TK's shoulder and looks at him. " We…need to stop." Tai just responded a little bit coldly. TK stared at him with shock. Tai was the one who taught him to be brave when he was a little boy and he taught him how to keep on going even if the group is weakening. But now…now he's telling him to stop. TK's gaze went blank for a moment. " But Why Tai?" He asked as he was still watching Tai. Tai shock his head and looked at the others. " TK, look at the others. They're all tired and all stress out. We should stop and I know how much you miss Kari, Ken and Matt. But we need more strength to keep walking, you understand?" Tai responding He smiled at TK and looks up in the sky. " They're around somewhere…I know. You just have to trust them TK that they can take care of themselves for now"

            TK then looks at the others. He sees all of the digimon looking so tired even his own partner, Patamon. He then looks at the digidestined and studies everyone's face. Everyone has worried and sad faces. He then puts on a fake smile and looks back at Tai. " I guess you're right…I must be loosing it. Thanks Tai." TK answered back. Tai  then looks at TK and sighs. " I know how you feel TK." Was Tai's last response before he can start thinking of his little sister, Kari.

            " HEY GUYS! CHECK THIS OUT!" Izzy yelled out a happily and runs in front of the group. Everyone's faces lighten up a little and look at Izzy. " Kari and Matt had sended an e-mail to us!" Izzy proudly responded as he was holding Cody's D-Terminal in his left hand. " Oh really? What does it say?? " Tai asked and looks at the e-mail. Everyone then runs up Izzy, checking out the e-mail except for the digimon, which were too tired to stand up. " Okay. The first one is Karis" Everyone started to read the e-mail together:

Hey everyone. I am very worried of all of you guys but don't worry about me. I'm safe in a place and someone's taking care of me for now. I really don't know where you are but I hope you guys are okay too. I miss all of you but I need to tell you something. I'm in another world and I can tell. There are these machines called mobile-suits and they are showing up in the news I've asked a girl named Relena Peacecraft ( a person which is nice enough for letting me stay at her place ) said that this is earth. I hope that Izzy is here but if he is, I want him to find out these things as soon as possible. I want to see all of you and want to find out why I'm here. I can only tell you that I'm in a city and I hope that you can find me soon. Tai… TK… don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I hope everyone will be safe and find their way out. Please e-mail me back to let me know how are you guys doing and please hurry! I'm really worried and I wished that I can talk to someone…and if Gatomon is here, tell her that don't worry about me too.

_                                                                                                                                    Love always,_

_                                                                                                                                                Kari._

" Is Kari alright Izzy? " Gatomon asked from behind. Izzy looked down at the cat and then smiles. " Don't worry. Kari said that you shouldn't worry about her right now." Izzy politely responded and keeps typing in the D-terminal. He then draws out Matt's e-mail for everyone to look at. When he was finished, everyone started to read Matt's e-mail….:

Hey guys. Don't worry about me because I'm safe. I think that you have received Kari's e-mail so I don't need to say anything about the world we're in I guess. But I hope Izzy will find out the answer. I'm using Ken's D-Terminal so you won't be able to talk to him with it. Don't need to ask me how do I know that Ken's not in my group cause I'll tell ya. I'm with a guy named Duo Maxwell and he says that he had received his friend's message. They were talking in the computer screen as his friends gets a boy that he found inexpertly. When I looked at the monitor screen, I saw Ken. He both talked just for a little short period of time and said that we will meet up tomorrow. Ken's doing fine but both of us are very confused of what is going on. And we're pretty defendless without our digimon. But I think we'll both be okay because of the technology in this planet and the little weapons that we both got during that incident in the Digital World. Well e-mail me because I need to know where are you guys and hurry. I am really worried sick about where you are and I want to know why I'm here. I'll see you guys I hope.

_                                                                                                                                                Sincerely,_

_                                                                                                                                                            Matt_

PS. Tell TK, Gabumon and the others not to worry about me. I'm fine.

" I forgot…those little glowing weapons that had transported us here." Yolie replied as everyone looked at her. "..You're right! Now I remember." Sora replied as she place a hand on her forehead. " They must've have it for some reason but we still need to find them." Joe responded. " Right but first we need to e-mail them back before they get worried." Cody suggested. " Prodigious! Then let's start the research!" Izzy exclaimed. " Um….Izzy.." Agumon said. Izzy then turns around and look at him. " yeah what is it? " Izzy Izumi asked. "…What does Prodigious mean?" all of the digimon asked at once and Izzy falls in anime style. "…Why do I need to be the person to explain everything.…" Izzy sighed as everyone laughed a bit.

                                                                                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kari closed out of her D-Terminal and looks at a mirror. She was wearing the same thing and smiles a bit, feeling better that she had e-mail back to her friends. She then hears a knock at the door and she turns around. " Come in." Kari politely responded as a tall woman opens the door and enters the room. " It's time to go, Miss Kari" Relena Peaceraft replied as she walks up to Kari. Kari stood up and puts on a fake smile. " Yes please, if this conversation might help me to figure out where I am." Kari said as she watches Relena smile back and turning around. " Then let's go to the meeting." Relena answered as she walks out of the room. Kari turns around, looking at the D-Terminal and sighs. Her fake smile turns into a sad, worried face. She then sighs and turns around, following Relena.

                                                                                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            " Hey, ya sure you're okay man? " Duo Maxwell enters the room and asked the blonde haired boy, sitting on a bed.. He looks at his face and guessed that he was worried about his friends that he told him. The boy then looks back at him and gives him a fake smile. " I'm fine. Nothing wrong." Duo sat next to him and puts both of his hands behind him. " Well if you ask me, your face looks so worried and all. Even when I found you, your face expression looks exactly the same even though you fainted." Duo answered. The boy sighed as he fiddles around with a strange rectangular device in his hand. " I guess I'm just worried. Besides, I don't even know where I am right now." The boy responded softly. Duo then lies back on the bed and looks up. " Well I can tell you one thing pal, you're in the planet Earth. So that's question is answered." Duo responded. The boy then turns around and looks at him with shock. " What?! I'm in Earth??" He questioned loudly. " Duo then quickly sits back up and stares at him. " Well, duh. What planet do you think you were in. Planet Mars? Ha, don't make me laugh." Duo replied and smiled at him. We watches the boy as his face is filled with wonder. Duo then stands up and asked him " What's your name?"

" The name's Matt."

" Oh okay. Well Matt, we need to go in order for me to talk with Quatre and your friend there."

" Sure. Who's Quatre?"

" …You'll see. Hey! What's that device you have there?"

Duo then stares at the device that Matt was holding in his hand. Matt then starts to sweatdrop a little and says " Oh, it's just a device that I play with." Duo then reaches to the device. " Can I see it?" he then ask as Matt puts the device behind him. " It's..uh…broken. Yeah, I need to fix it."

" Well maybe I can fix it. I'm a pro with these kinda stuff."

" No. You wouldn't have the right …uh… equipment to fix it. I can fix it by myself."

"..you're studdering."

" oh? So what?"

" Are you hiding something from me?? Huh?"

" …..No."

"….Teenagers."

" ..Aren't you a teenager uh…??"

" The names is Duo and correction. I'm a Teenager that knows everything here unlike you."

            Matt rolls his eyes. " Whatever" he said coolly. " Well let's go. It's a long way so we need to get going or else we won't be able to meet up with them." Duo replied as he walks out of the room. Matt puts the device in his pocket and walks out. " Better give the D-Terminal to Ken while I'm at it." Matt thought to himself as he follows Duo out of the room.

                                                                                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            " GET HIM!" a soldier cried out as seven soldiers chase after a young boy to the computer room. The boy tried to close the computer room door before the soldiers can get through but it was too late. The soldiers kicked him before he can even touched the buttons and runs into the room. The boy then does backflips and stands into a fighting position stance. " Come and get me if that's what you're after!" The young black-hair boy cried as he runs up to a soldier and punches him hard. He then quickly steals his gun and shoots him. He turns around as fives soldiers charge at him at once. He uses the gun and tries to shoot them all. He only killed 4 of them but then the fifth one was able to grab the gun and under punches the boy. The boy then falls back as  one soldier points the gun at him. " Give up Gundam Pilot or face your punishment." The soldier responded. The boy then looks at the soldier and mainly the gun too. He was about to raise his hands until….

" Giving up. Already?? I thought that you were a gundam pilot that never gives up…isn't that what right, Wufei?" a voice replied from way behind. Wufei's eyes widen a little and the soldier turns around. The second soldier behind somehow falls down on the ground as blood starts to pour down on the ground. A figure behind the dead soldier hides in the shadow. " Come out! Or I'll shoot you!" the last soldier yells. "….as you wish" as the figure replied coldly and dashes up to the last soldier. The figures turns out to be a girl as she  sinks her golden sword into the soldier. Drips of blood start to pour down from the soldier as she watches him drop the gun. Then she takes the sword out of the soldier's body as the dead soldier falls immediately next to the other dead soldier. She then wipes the blood by kneeling down and wiping the sword on the ground. She stands up and stares at Wufei. " Move aside if you're here for no reason." She said coolly. "..How do you know my name?" Wufei asked her. The girl didn't respond and she walks pass Wufei. " I'm Demand you to tell me!" Wufei yelled  at her as he watches her turn around, looking him straight in the eye. " I know because I have studied the bios of the other gundam pilots. I won't be a smart gundam pilot if I don't know any other people out there." The girl replied as she turn back around and starts to type on the computer. She then takes out a cd disk and puts it into the computer hard drive. " ..You're a gundam pilot..? " Wufei asked her as he walks up to her just a little but not close. " Yes, gundam pilot number 6. Don't tell me that Trowa didn't say anything about me?" the girl coldly answered. Wufei narrowed his eyes as he stares at her. He watches her take out her cd disk and putting in another one, continuing to download some information about OZ.  " So, you're Athena….Look I don't want anyone's help." Wufei said to her. Athena takes out the disk and closes out of the programs. " yeah…whatever. Here, take this disk. You must've come here for this info." Athena replied as she hands him one of her disk. She just smiles a little as Wufei looks at the disk. He then takes the disk and looks away from her. " Next time, don't help me ever. I'm doing just fine." Wufei replied as he was about to walk out. Then the electronic door automatically close by itself as red lights start to flash around the room. " We better go this way. I put my gundam next to yours so follow me before the soldiers catches us." Athena answered as she runs to the exit door. She takes out her sword and slashes the door into four piece. As the door falls apart, she runs down the hallway as Wufei, having no other choice, runs and follows her down. Wufei started to think up some questions that appear to his mind. " _…what kind of weapon can slash something hard very easily…" _he thought to himself as he kept on follow her. Athena then slashes one more door and stops. The sword then starts to glow all rainbow like colours and it turns into a small dagger. Wufei then blinked at the little weapon and looks at Athena. 

            " We don't have much time! Let's move it!" Athena shouted as she runs out of the hallway and heads to her gundam. Wufei then narrows his eyes, not liking to be treated that way but then ignores it and heads to his gundam. Athena then opens the hatch and quickly sets up all her things for the gundam. The hatch slowly closes as she turns on her gundam. Wufei does the same thing as he watches more soldiers appearing with mobile suits. " Let's go!" Athena cheerfully said as she moves the gundam. Wufei then moves his gundam and heads to the exit of the OZ's base. Mobile suits start to shoot at the two gundams. Athena just went straight for the exit as her gundam takes out a red whip and slashes the exit door into pieces. Wufei starts to attack the mobile suits and manage to kill 10 mobile suits at once. He then flees off from the base as he watches Athena's next move. She takes out a gun and shoots the whole base with a blue beam. The beam then hits the base, turning it into an icicle field and she shoots the base one more time. A red beam appears this time as the base blows up and is torn into pieces. Wufei's study the moves from Athena and starts to think what kind of technology. Athena interrupted his thinking from the monitor. " Until we meet again, Wufei, for the final battle." She lastly said as she flees off. Wufei watches her leave the area and looks down "… I better tell this to the others…just for a warning…"

SO SO SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK?? ( lol; ) Well hope you enjoyed it and you should be happy. I made it very long. ^-^ Well please R&R and tell me how it is! ^_~


End file.
